


After

by nightrose



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrose/pseuds/nightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill. Enjolras gives Grantaire sweet, loving aftercare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Enjolras murmurs. “We’re done.”

Grantaire blinks up at him, teary-eyed. “Sir?”

“Easy. Shh.” He kneels next to Grantaire on the ground and wraps an arm around the boy’s shoulders, waiting patiently for him to come back to reality.

After a moment, Grantaire’s eyes grow a little more focused, and Enjolras leans in to kiss him.

“Come on, let’s get you on the bed.” Enjolras takes his arm firmly, helping him to his feet. He guides Grantaire onto the bed, practically carrying him the few feet there. He lies him down on his side so that Enjolras can see his face, but the fresh marks on his back won’t rub painfully against the bedsheets.

Grantaire sighs happily, his body curling up slightly as he lies down. Enjolras smiles fondly at him, climbing in next to him. He rests his arm around Grantaire’s waist, petting his back gently. 

“How do you feel, beautiful?”

“Good,” Grantaire sighs.

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific, love.” Enjolras is careful to keep petting him, so he won’t feel as if he’s done anything wrong.

“Safe. Happy.”

Enjolras kisses his forehead. “Good boy. How much does your back hurt, scale of one to ten?”

“Three,” Grantaire murmurs.

“Anything else hurt?” Enjolras trails his fingertips across the mark his hand had made on Grantaire’s face. “This?”

“Yes. Just a li’l.” Grantaire looks at him, excited. “Do you think it’ll bruise?”

“Maybe a little. It won’t last long, though. Your back… that might hurt for a while.”

Grantaire grins. “Good.”

Enjolras gently touches the marks, watching Grantaire’s face. When he doesn’t flinch away, Enjolras smiles, assured that he won’t need any medical care for the weals rising on his back. He can hear Grantaire’s heart racing, though. “You still feeling a little nervous?”

“A little… I feel a little shaky. Y’know.”

“I do, sweetheart.” Grantaire tends to really tremble when he comes down from a scene—he needs a lot of love and reassurance, he can be a bit clingy, usually he cries. And this was a hard scene. “It’s okay if you feel scared, love, but you don’t need to. I’m right here.”

“You’ll stay?”

“Of course.” Enjolras rubs his back soothingly. “There’s nowhere else in the whole world I’d want to be than right here with my good boy.”

“Enjolras—“ Grantaire begins, his voice soft. 

“Right here.” When Grantaire doesn’t speak again, Enjolras kisses him and starts to speak. “You were so wonderful for me, my love. So brave and so strong. I’m proud of you.”

“Really?” 

“Of course. I’m the luckiest man alive, I have the best boy in the world.”

Grantaire murmurs happily, shifting closer to him. He doesn’t ask for more reassurance, but Enjolras continues anyway.

“I know it’s hard to ask me for what you need. I know it’s embarrassing for you. But I’m so proud of you for doing it. I want to give you what you want. I want you to always feel safe and cared for.”

“I do.”

“Good.” Enjolras kisses his the top of his curls. “Thank you for letting me take care of you.”

“Hmm?” Grantaire hums sleepily, nuzzling his face into Enjolras’ neck. 

“I’m grateful that you trust me so much. That you are so submissive, so obedient, so good for me. But even more than that, I’m grateful that you give me this. That when we’re finished, you let me in, let me look after you.” Enjolras kisses his hair again. “Tell me what you need, darling.”

“I did well?” Grantaire asks, voice totally innocent. Enjolras feels again the same pleasant rush of power that he had during their scene earlier. The knowledge that Grantaire would stand in place and let Enjolras beat him is a surprising joy, and a strangely addictive one. Yet Enjolras has even more control in this moment. With a harsh word, he could do more than a clumsy blow could have earlier. Grantaire is willingly placing his heart in Enjolras’ hands, stripped bare of all artifice, to be thrown away or held close as Enjolras sees fit.

“You were perfect. In every way.,” Enjolras assures him. “You were so beautiful when I was hurting you, and you didn’t move at all, just like I said. You’re so good.”

Grantaire smiles, eyes wide and hopeful, and turns his head back into Enjolras’ neck. Enjolras pets his hair and continues speaking.

“Your mouth is so wonderful, sweetheart. You made me feel so good. You always make me feel so good.”

“You too,” Grantaire mutters, his breath hot against Enjolras’ throat.

“I’m glad. That’s what I want, pet. You know that, don’t you? Whatever I say to you during a scene, whatever dirty names my good boy will answer to, what I really want is for you to be happy. And for you to know that you’re safe with me.”

“I know.” 

Enjolras pulls Grantaire in closer, one hand around his waist, the other in his hair. “You’re a very good boy, Grantaire. I’m so glad you’re mine.”

“Me too,” Grantaire says happily. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He presses a lingering kiss to Grantaire’s forehead. “I am so grateful for your trust. I promise, sweetheart, I will never let you down. I will always take care of you. You will always end up safe in my arms.”


End file.
